realitygameshowcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Adore U
'''Adore U '''was the debut song of Fusion, which was released on July 31, 2016. Lyrics: Korean: Ayo ayo Seventeen Yob! Uh huh, You Know What? yojeummarya naegamarya saenggagi manha yojeummarya neoege marya hal mari manha (yojeummarya) naega jom isanghae malsuga jeogeojyeo chingudeuri da geokjeonghae (yojeummarya) ne apeman seomyeon simjangi ttwieoseo haengdongi seotulleoseo mianhae ajikdo jojeori andwae na gatgo nolji jom mallae wae jakku fronthaneungeonde moreugetda moreugetda eotteokedeun doegetji geunikka nae mareun neoreul da algo sipeo neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo Baby akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeummarya) (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeum, yojeummarya) eojjeodaga nuni busineunga igijeogin oemo gyeomsonhan seongpumeul bwa yeogi gamhi eodirago nongi anya neoe maeryeoge daehan sasireul gohanda Oh nal bogo unneun ge johaseonji animyeon geunyang useuwo boineun geonji ho Yeh jigeum jaril chatgo itdamyeon Yeh nae yeopjariga joha boyeo Yeh neoege gwansim manheo sinbal saijeu kkajido Oh Oh a jigeum neo ttaeme burina nareul sikhineun geon muriya a jigeum neo ttaeme burina moreugetda moreugetda eotteokedeun doegetji geunikka nae mareun neoreul da algo sipeo neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo Baby akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeummarya) (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeum, yojeummarya) neo yeogi gidaedo dwae neoui apeum naro deopeodo dwae ne sokmaeum bureo nunchichaegin yeokbujok Can’t fake it no more keureoollyeo sokdo twinggineun geon ijjeumeseo kkeutnaego ije nado hanbeon bulleoboja Baby You’re My Angel~ neoreul da algo sipeo neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo Baby akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeummarya) (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeum, yojeummarya) English J-Hope: Ayo ayo Jackson: Fusion Yob! Uh huh, You Know What? Taehyun: These days, I have a lot of thoughts Wonwoo: These days, I have so much to tell you (Shangri: (these days)) Jungkook: I feel weird, I’m not talking as much My friends are all worried (Shangri: (these days)) DK: My heart races only when I’m in front of you So I’m sorry about my clumsy actions Shangri: I still can’t control it Jackson: Please don’t play with me Shangri: Why are you keeping a front? Jackson: I don’t know, I don’t know what will happen The8: So what I mean is, I want to know all of you Jimin: I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo DK: Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby Jimin: I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy Jimin: (Adore you)Wonwoo: these days. I (these days) Jungkook: (Adore you)Jimin:: these days, I (these days) J-Hope: How can you dazzle so much? You’re so pretty it’s selfish but your personality is so humble – Shangri: This is not the place to joke around I’m announcing the fact about your charms Jackson: Is it because I like how you smile at me? Or do I just seem light to you? The8: Yeh, if you’re finding a spot Jungkook: Yeh, right next to me is good Jimin: Yeh, I have a lot of interest in you Even your finest details Wonwoo: I’m on fire right now because of you Jackson: It’s impossible to cool me down Wonwoo: I’m on fire right now because of you Shangri: I don’t know, I don’t know, it’ll happen somehow Jungkook: So what I mean is, I want to know all of you Jimin: I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Jungkook: Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby Jimin: I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy The8: (Adore you) Shangri: these days. I (these days) Jimin: (Adore you) Jackson: these days, I (these days) Taehyun: You can lean right here DK: You can cover your pain with me J-Hope: Tell me your feelings Jackson & Shangri: Don’t hold back, it’s not enough J-Hope: Can’t fake it no more Wonwoo: Crank up the speed J-Hope: Stop playing hard to get Jackson: Now let me call you Taehyun: Baby you’re my angel~ The8: I want to know all of you. DK: Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby. Taehyun: I want to know all of you Jungkook: I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Taehyun: Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby Jungkook: I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy The8: (Adore you) J-Hope: these days. I (these days) J-Hope: (Adore you) Wonwoo: these days, I (these days) DK: I adore everything about you. Line Distribution- J-Hope: 13.78 seconds Jackson: 19.01 seconds Jimin: 24.71 seconds Taehyun:: 16.98 seconds Shangri: 19.81 seconds Wonwoo: 13.61 seconds DK: 15.78 seconds Jungkook: 24.02 seconds The8: 14.88 seconds Jimin: 15.2% Jungkook: 14.8% Shangri: 12.2% Jackson: 11.7% Taehyun: 10.4% DK: 9.7% The8: 9.2% J-Hope: 8.5% Wonwoo: 8.4%